


Baby Halo

by alfing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cas is a dork, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Food halos, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cheerios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfing/pseuds/alfing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas is eating Cheerios and Dean makes the situation even more adorable. asdfghjkl; I can't write summaries-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Halo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is just an adorable little ficlet a friend and I came up with.

Cas sat at a table in the Men of Letters bunker, placidly eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios. His hair stuck up on his head and was dressed in one of Dean's old shirts and a pair of pajama bottoms. Dean casually walked into the room with a yawn, pausing when he saw the ex-angel happily eating his way through his breakfast. He smiled fondly at him and sat down.

"Hello, Dean," Cas greeted and took another scoop of his cereal.

The hunter suppressed a chuckle. "Hey, Cas."

"I like Cheerios," the other replied simply.

"I can see that."

There was a moment of silence where only the sounds of Cas chewing was audible. Dean finally gave into temptation and placed one of the cereal rings in the ex-angel's hair. He chuckled at the sight.

"My little angel," he said fondly, pressing a chaste kiss to Cas's lips.

\---

Later after breakfast, Cas stood up to put his bowl away, cheerio in his hair forgotten. He passed by a confused, yet amused, Sam and close to bursting into laughter Gabriel who looked to Dean who was red faced and heaving with hysterics.

 

END.


End file.
